


can i get your number, can i get your name?

by tooth (binnies)



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Junmyeon is a hairdresser, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binnies/pseuds/tooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>junmyeon has a new client at the salon. someone else write this summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	can i get your number, can i get your name?

     "Good morning, Sooyoung," Junmyeon greeted the receptionist as he entered the salon, the bell above the door tinkling softly with his entrance. Sooyoung cradled the phone she was using between her neck and her shoulder in order to offer him a wave of acknowledgement. 

     "Oh, Junmyeon," she called after him, lowering the phone from her cheek. "You have a 3:00 appointment today for a cut and color." Junmyeon nodded thoughtfully, setting his bag down and making a mental reminder. 

     "With who?" he asked. "Is it Sehun? It's been a while since his last color."

     Sooyoung murmured a quick farewell into the phone and set it back in the cradle. 

     "No, it's a new client, I think. Choi something? I don't know. Seohyun's handwriting is awful. Maybe you can figure it out." She beckoned him over and pointed to the handwritten note with a well-manicured fingernail. 

     "I think it says Choi Mingho," Junmyeon murmured, squinting hard at the address book. 

     "It's a weird name," Sooyoung mused, tapping a pen to the corner of her mouth. "Miiiinghoooooo..." she repeated quietly to herself. 

     "Minghoooo," Junmyeon echoed. He straightened his neck and turned back towards his station. "3 o'clock, right?" he called over his shoulder. 

     "Right!" Sooyoung answered, offering him a thumbs-up. 

     Junmyeon began unloading his bag, carefully arranging its contents on the counter and in the drawer until a voice to his right made him jump and lose his focus. 

     "Are you sure the name isn't  _ Min _ ho?" Baekhyun at the station next to him asked, kneeling on his chair and spinning to face Junmyeon. "Because there's a Choi Minho that coaches basketball over at the elementary school." 

     Junmyeon shrugged, hoping that Baekhyun wouldn't start talking again because he was too busy trying to count down the hours until three o'clock in his head. It was a Tuesday, and that appointment was likely to be his only one for the day. 

     "Right, Junmyeon?" Baekhyun's voice nudged its way back into Junmyeon's consciousness. Too afraid to ask for clarification, Junmyeon simply smiled and nodded amicably. Baekhyun seemed pleased and didn't press any further questions, instead contenting himself with continuing to spin in his own salon chair. 

 

     The day passed slowly with staggered customers and awkward small talk and cold leftover chicken from two nights ago. Junmyeon sat in his chair eating in front of the mirror, wondering absentmindedly if he always looked that weird when he chewed. 

     The bell above the doorway trilled promisingly and Junmyeon, along with a few other bored employees, trained their eyes on the tall, well-built man that entered. He bowed politely to Sooyoung, who smiled back and looked down at her address book. The two chatted quietly for a good amount of time, allowing Junmyeon to finish his lunch and hastily wipe any bits of leftover food from his complexion. He heard Sooyoung giggle the way she did when she excused herself into the break room to take "personal" calls on her cellphone. 

     Sooyoung pointed over at Junmyeon, making him freeze up at the unexpected gesture and give a cursory glance at the clock. Sure enough, it was already three. His client wasn't even a minute late. He raised his hand in a nervous wave, then clapping it back at his side probably a little too harshly. 

     "I'm Junmyeon," Junmyeon greeted with forced friendliness, willing himself to meet the other man's eyes. Junmyeon had to lean backwards slightly to do so, stepping one foot behind him to keep balance. 

     "I'm Minho," the other man smiled, flashing bright white teeth before bowing, almost shyly, to Junmyeon. Before an awkward silence could settle for too long between them, Junmyeon stepped aside and gestured towards his salon chair. 

     “After you,” he said, allowing Minho to walk in front of him towards Junmyeon’s station. He followed a little too closely behind him, turning around to glare at Sooyoung when she whispered something about a cute butt. 

     The appointment went surprisingly smoothly, with Minho making small talk where Junmyeon couldn’t and laughing politely at every one of Junmyeon’s corny jokes. He learned that Minho did coach at the elementary school like Baekhyun had mentioned, but that he didn't have any kids in the school, or even a girlfriend, for that matter. He also learned that Minho loved dogs, hated the cold, and lived in Incheon until very recently. Junmyeon only dropped the blow dryer once out of nervousness and barely even messed up at all on Minho’s color. 

     When everything was said and done, Junmyeon turned Minho’s salon chair to face the mirror, teasing Minhos’s hair gently with his fingers as he did so. He swept Minho’s bangs across his forehead one last time before stepping back and putting a hand on his hip. 

     “Do you like it?” Junmyeon asked, hoping his tone didn't betray his lack of confidence. He thought the new cut and color looked great on Minho, but he could never really tell what a client was going to think of it. 

     “It’s amazing,” Minho breathed, combing his own fingers through his hair and shaking his head a few times. Junmyeon couldn't help but grin as relief flooded through him. 

     “I guess we're done then,” Junmyeon beamed, feeling his cheeks flame as he wrapped the blow dryer cord around the nose of the machine and shoved it back into the drawer. Minho stood up from the chair and combed his own hand through his hair once more before bowing to Junmyeon. 

     “Thank you so much,” Minho said. “I pay up front, right?” Junmyeon nodded. 

     “Yeah, Sooyoung has everything covered.” As Minho made his way over to the front desk, Junmyeon continued to pack up his station, relieved that he hadn't let his nerves get the best of him, for once. As he was sweeping around the salon chair, a voice behind him made him jump. 

     “Junmyeon,” Sooyoung called from the desk. When Junmyeon turned around to face her, she beckoned him over with her hand. “Minho wanted me to give you something,” Sooyoung explained once Junmyeon had reached her desk. Junmyeon blinked in surprise but accepted the tiny folded piece of paper from Sooyoung when she slid it to him. Junmyeon unfolded it carefully, squinting at the numbers scrawled on the paper. 

     “A phone number?” he asked incredulously. 

     “And a heart,” Sooyoung added. “He drew a heart after his phone number.” Junmyeon cocked an eyebrow and shook his head. 

     “I don't understand,” he said slowly. “Couldn’t he have just given you his number or something? If he wanted to make another appointment-”

     “Junmyeon,” Sooyoung interrupted. “He was flirting with you.” Junmyeon swallowed. 

     “No,” he began. “There’s no way he could have--I mean he’s so-”

     “You should call him,” Sooyoung interrupted. “Who knows, maybe he’s rich or something.” 

     Kyuhyun, who had been sitting on the couch next to the reception desk, flipping through a magazine, scoffed lightly.

     “Never change, Sooyoung,” he mused. 

     Junmyeon would have laughed if he didn’t suddenly felt like he was going to pass out. 


End file.
